Talk:Tour Auto Speciale/@comment-27079769-20160928031402
Yes, i made it! Without doubt, i t was one of the easiest Special Event i have played in my career as a Real Racing 3 driver. Yes, some goals are quite tough, but i easily get through it. Maybe it is a sign of the improvement of my driving skills. And without doubt, i can declared myself as one of the best racer in the world! Stage 7 is quite easy and straight forward, there are not so difficult. As long you know how to do it and understand the goal properly. My car PR stands at 61.7, like mosts of you here, with 3333232 upgrades sequences. After reading those comment made earlier by friends here who already get through the stage 7, i just kept aside 75 gold upgrades for Exhaust and 70 gold for Tires just incase i may need it. But fortunately, i managed to save this 145 golds for my next event which as said in the menu, will starts in 6 days. Relatively, the stage 7 took me around 30-33 mins to finish, and i done all stages in one go except the autocross stage 7.2 for 2 times. Stage 7.2 is not so difficult. You just need to finish ahead of 350 yards, and with you placed 6th at the beginning of the race, it is not so difficult to catch the 5 cars ahead. Since off track is allowed, you just need to take the full advantage of it to leads the pack. I finished the race with 2,000+ yards ahead. Near the finishing line you will see there is few slow jaguars ahead. Just make sure you dont hit them and play the brakes nicely. Dont worry about the second place racer as they will surely slowing down when seeing there are few slow jaguars ahead of them. Just pay your focus on the track and dont hit your opponent, you are done. Stage 7.2 is also easy. I failed my 1st try and in my 2nd try, i already know how to do it. It is advised for you to play this autocross with turning off brake assist. At the starts of the race, you will just need to steer your car carefully, and once it resch near the finishing line, you just need to play tap-tap brake and you will see your car reached 129 average speed upon your car reach the finishing line. It is. Quite easy to do, just about 39-40 seconds only. Stage 7.3 is a endurance race where you need to hit 210 3 times and hit at least 13miles, and its easy. In one lap, you have 2 clear long straight to hit that 210, and in the second lap you got another 2 clear long straight, so there is nothing to rush for this. Just the timing to hit that 13miles is important. Simce the jaguar is slow ahead of you, and you already know that passing them will give you additional 10 seconds, just pass them when the time is right. You have plenty of time to finish this. Just you need to make sure you can have less off trsck and try to not hit the opponent as it will make your car go slower. Its quite easy and i mamaged to finish it with 16miles. Stage 4 is also easy. You starts in 3rd in the third quarter of the track and its not so difficult and the finishing lien is also not so far. Try to go to first place and when you are in corner, dont press the pedal and let the car move and turn themselves. Titl B will manual accelaration and brakes is recommended here and i finished it with 0.39litres still in the tank. Stage 5 is interesting. You can even do it when your car heavily damaged. Since i still got few green bars left before i get the car to service, i just retry this one for 3 more times. With only 2 slow jaguars with you and you starts at 3rd, it is easy to pass them and you can easily go pass over 100 yards ahead of them but try to minimise it to 66 yards as requested, and once you cross that finishing line, you just need to finish the lap. By that time, there are empty track already, only you are racing that time since the jaguars are left long way behind. Just go and finish the lap, and the car will go straight to your garage. Hope this information given can benefit anyone who haven't starts the stage 7. I tried to explain it as easy as i can, and i hope you can get the point. Time to rest and get ready for the next event in 6 days! All the best guys! HAFIZSIDASZ FRANCOSZ.. KUALA LUMPUR MALAYSIA.. PRESIDENT, MANCHESTER UNITED MALAYSIA.. FACEBOOK : HAFIZSIDASZ FRANCOSZ.. RR3 TEAM TAG ID : AXEZ.. RR3 TEAM NAME : MANCHESTER UNITED MALAYSIA.. DRIVER LEVEL 260, 150 CARS.. R$120,000,000 IN ACCOUNT AND 600 GOLDS IN THE BANK..